


Going the whole hug

by CrazyM



Series: Domestic animals. [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Gen, Hugs, Military Families, The Author Regrets Nothing, lots of hugs, roadhog is a hugger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: Mercy freaks out and Roadhog is the only one in the house awake.And shit gets really awkward.





	Going the whole hug

" _Gott in himmel!_ " Mercy growled. 

Roadhog, who was sitting on the sofa reading(trying to) John Green, tensed and looked at the source of sound- which was coming from the kitchen.

Soon, Mercy stormed out of the kitchen door cursing to herself and walking in no direction in particular. She was changing directions like an overexcited puppy on a sugar rush.

"Everything alright?" Roadhog said, which always came out like a growl, no matter how hard he tried to make it sound soothing.

Mercy looked like she finally found where she was going. She walked to the sofa and plopped on it, on whatever space was left by Roadhog. Roadhog kept looking at her. Mercy pinched the bridge of her nose and then rubbed her eyes. She looked spent, stressed, frustrated. Hell, she looked like shit.

"Wanna talk about it?" Roadhog asked, uncertain about what might happen next. He did not want Mercy to explode in the middle of the night.

Mercy's composure almost slipped. She stayed there fuming, reminiscing god knows what. Her face was fifty parts frustration, twenty parts sadness and ten parts total helplessness. 

Roadhog did what he could. He wrapped his arms around her thin form and pulled her in a hug.

Roadhog's arms swallowed her whole and she was pulled into never ending warmth. She felt like her soul had been stripped bare and held out for the world to see. All her sorrows seemed much easier to handle. Soon, tears started to streak down her cheeks for no reason at all and she wrapped her arms around Roadhog's titanic belly. She howled softly.

"Everyone is so out of control these days!" She yowled into his belly, muffling her voice. "Tracer and Lucio keep running around, the Shimadas keep sparring all day long, Jack and Reyes keep fighting for the kids attention and it is so hard to keep the house together!" 

Roadhog put her hand over her head, which covered it whole. He did not know what to say, so he kept stroking her hair. He was feeling so awkward right now. 76 was more qualified to do this. _Way_ more qualified.

But he was too scared to move. Her face was hot and wet on his belly and he swore her tears were dribbling down his belly, right from where the pig's eyes were tattooed. Thank god he was wearing a mask, otherwise his expression would have made her cry harder. 

Mercy continued to whimper into his belly for some more time. He continued to run his hand over her head, the book pinched between his index finger and thumb. When Roadhog felt that her crying had subsided, he tilted his head to look at Mercy.

"Angela?" Roadhog asked, helpless horror of getting caught in such an awkward situation taking over. He shook her gently, she remained still.

 _Great. Fucking great._ He growled and facepalmed.

Under him, Mercy clung to him, arms spread wide but still not able to cover him, like a child, a peaceful faint smile on her lips, tear streaks drying on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Well everyone needs stress relief.
> 
> AND STRESS RELIEF DOES NOT ALWAYS MEAN SEX!


End file.
